otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Award Nominations
=Overview= We're now accepting nominations for the 2007 OtherSpace Roleplaying Awards. Once we've got a slate of nominees (deadline Oct. 15), we'll have secret ballot voting. The deadline for the secret ballots will be Oct. 20. Winners will be announced during a live event on OtherSpace on Oct. 27, 2007, starting at 5 p.m. Eastern. You may nominate your own characters. You may nominate characters played by friends and admins alike. You can make nominations in as many or as few categories as you want, but the fuller your nomination list can be, the better. If you need your memory refreshed, look through the Wiki and check out the RP Notables and Active Player Reports. Winners will receive special badges, designed by Bahamut, for their character Wiki pages. Winners in each category will also receive an RP Reward Point Voucher. =Categories= Post your nominees in the appropriate categories. Favorite Human 2007 Favorite Ungstiri 2007 *Ace nominated by Jeff Ryan, Nixkamich, and Reilly Favorite Sivadian 2007 *Amelia nominated by Fade *Leodhais nominated by Stars Favorite Timonae 2007 *Aadzrian nominated by Fade and Nixkamich *Tirax nominated by Jeff Ryan Favorite Vollistan Light Singer 2007 *Volouscheur nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Odarite 2007 *Tr'xazz nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Demarian 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Jeff Ryan and Nixkamich *Snowstreak nominated by Goldenfur Favorite G'ahnli 2007 Favorite Ydahri 2007 *Suns nominated by Fade Favorite Qua 2007 Favorite Zangali 2007 *Rkagar nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Centauran 2007 *Kastaprulyi nominated by Jeff Ryan Favorite Lunite 2007 *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan and Nixkamich Favorite Mystic 2007 Favorite Soldier 2007 *Lucius nominated by Goldenfur and Nixkamich Favorite Doctor 2007 *Alandra nominated by Jeff Ryan and Fade *Freyssinet nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Captain 2007 *Rathenhope nominated by Fade *Ruin nominated by Jeff Ryan *Ace nominated by Goldenfur and Nixkamich Favorite Crew Member 2007 *Stars nominated by Nixkamich Favorite Scientist 2007 *Gennadiy nominated by Jeff Ryan and Nixkamich *Longwhiskers nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Politician 2007 *Amanda nominated by Jeff Ryan Favorite Scoundrel 2007 *Dayton nominated by Goldenfur *Torr nominated by Nixkamich Favorite Villain 2007 *Darya nominated by Fade and Jeff Ryan and Nixkamich Favorite Hero 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Starship Crew 2007 *Fauxites nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Organization 2007 *New Luna Militia nominated by Jeff Ryan *Osirians nominated by Goldenfur Favorite World 2007 *New Luna nominated by Jeff Ryan *Ungstir nominated by Goldenfur *Demaria nominated by Nixkamich Favorite Race 2007 *Lunites nominated by Jeff *eyeshifts* Favorite Event 2007 *Jeff and Ivan rig the Reactors of Hancock.... nominated by Jeff Ryan *New Luna beachhead and bunker attack... Nominated by Goldenfur *Taking out Savant.... nominated by Nixkamich Favorite Seminar 2007 Most Dramatic Character 2007 *Reilly nominated by Goldenfur Funniest Character 2007 *Goldenfur nominated by Goldenfur *Torr nominated by Nixkamich Favorite Overall Character 2007 *Ace nominated by Goldenfur and Nixkamich Favorite Character Death 2007 *Boomer nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Character Wiki Page 2007 *Jeff Ryan nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Character Story 2007 *Razorback nominated by Goldenfur Favorite Character Journal 2007 *Swiftfoot nominated by Goldenfur and Stars *Ruin nominated by Nixkamich and Jeff Ryan Favorite Admin 2007 *Fishbreath nominated by Goldenfur *Keller nominated by Nixkamich